


The Walk

by high_fire_builder



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Hugs, School, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_fire_builder/pseuds/high_fire_builder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumire can't walk home with Sakuno after school so she asks Fuji to do it for her as a favor.<br/>I don't own anything. I originally posted this on my Fanfiction.net account FairyValkyrieWriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walk

Sakuno had been wandering around the tennis courts for a while now. School had ended a while ago and even practices were all over she was supposed to find Fuji so he could walk her home since her grandmother was sick and they were neighbors. They were supposed to meet up around five minutes ago but she got a little lost and distracted so she was late. She was beginning to recognize a few of the places when she heard the sound of a tennis ball hitting a wall and she started to walk toward it.  
Once she finally reached the source of the sound she saw that by some miracle she had ended up where Fuji said to meet him. Slowly and a little unsure she walked closer to him and cleared her throat a little hoping that she didn't startle him. Even though he probably already knew she was there.  
He turned around and smiled not like it was anything special just the same smile he had all the time.  
"I knew you'd make it here on your own eventually, good job." He said and the way he said made it sound as if he genuinely meant it.  
Sakuno didn't respond but she did blush a little. The lack of response didn't really bother Fuji though since he was used to her shyness.  
"Well I guess we should get going then." He said as he started to pick up the tennis equipment he was using and started walking towards the exit before Sakuno even had the chance to respond.  
They'd been walking for about ten minutes in a comfortable silence when they finally reached their street and started walking closer to their homes. Once they reached Sakunos house they stopped in front of the walkway that led to her front door. As she was about to walk away she stopped and turned around.  
"Thank you, Fuji senpai." As she said that she gave him a quick hug. While he just stood there surprised even though he really shouldn't he already knew she always had a small crush on him.


End file.
